No volverá
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Bella era feliz esa mañana, ella se sentía completa; sin embargo un solo movimiento puede cambiarlo todo. Su vida se derrumba cuando se da cuenta de que él se va para no volver...


Twilight no me pertenece

Este oneshot está dedicado para mi prima Lily!!!! Te amo nena!!! Tamb para el davo aunque no lo lea… pero como como se ke va a sobornarme cn papas a la francesa… le dices eh!!! Y también para elsiii!!!! Te kiero muxo nena!!!!!

* * *

**No volverá**

-Bella, tienes que bajar ahora. Hay una emergencia- me dijo una alterada Ángela.

Le verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa su inesperada irrupción en mi oficina. Sin embargo no me alteré tanto ¿Qué podrían necesitar urgentemente de una abogada? Si fuera algo realmente grave llamarían a un doctor, a alguien como _mi_ Edward.

Se sentía tan bien decir que era mío. Nos habíamos conocido hacía tres años y a los dos meses habíamos empezado una relación. Siempre lo he amado, desde el momento en que lo conocí. Me había conectado con él y supe que lo nuestro iba a llegar a más. Nos habíamos casado hacía tres meses. Los tres meses más perfectos. Todos los momentos que pasé con él fueron en los que fui realmente feliz.

Hoy además, le iba a dar una noticia muy especial algo que seguramente lo iba a hacer feliz. Él siempre había querido formar una familia al igual que yo y al fin nuestro sueño se iba a cumplir…

¡Estaba embarazada!

Sí, ayer me había enterado que tenía dos meses y estaba muy nerviosa por cómo iba a decírselo. Con ese pensamiento bajé tranquilamente al estacionamiento.

Me quedé helada después de lo que vi. Era una escena realmente aterradora.

Estaban dos ambulancias volcadas, todo lleno de sangre. Pasaron junto a mí cuatro camillas, con los que supuse eran los rescatistas. Me di cuenta de que las dos ambulancias estaban prácticamente una sobre otra, y donde se juntaban había mucha sangre. Como si allí hubiera sucedido lo peor. Había muchas personas alrededor de ese punto, entre enfermeras y doctores, la mayoría conocidos.

Cuando pude volver a caminar, mis pasos resonaban por todo el lugar recordándome a una película de suspenso. Anunciando el principio de una tragedia. Al tercer paso todos voltearon a verme, con diferentes expresiones en los rostros. Pero con una similitud: la tristeza. Me detuve de nuevo en mi sitio. ¿Po qué todos me miraban así? Que podía haber ahí que me causara tristeza.

La realidad me pegó repentinamente, un rostro me faltaba entre todos esos.

…Edward…

Él siempre estaba intentando brindar ayuda en todo momento. Pero hoy no estaba. Solo podía significar una cosa.

Dejé de respirar. Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Sentí que una terrible amargura abrazaba mi pecho, impidiendo que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. Matándome lentamente. Lo último que vi fue a Ángela acercándose.

-

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, muchas personas estaban a mi alrededor. Abrí los ojos y empezaron a hacerme muchas preguntas. Ninguna la respondí. No había sido un sueño, todo era real. No me importaba nada más, sólo él. No podía estar aquí.

-¿Edward?- mi voz salió con demasiado temor, esperando que me dijeran que él no estaba ahí.

Se abrió un hueco enfrente de mí, se habían hecho todos a un lado. Levanté un poco la cabeza y vi la imagen que me rompió el corazón y acabó con toda la felicidad de mí ser. Todo se volvió gris.

-Bella, amor, me alegro mucho de verte.

Edward.

Era él. Mi amor era el que estaba en medio de las ambulancias. Esas que acabaron con mi vida al mismo tiempo que con la de él. Aún cubierto de sangre, me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos y corrí hacia él, consciente de que todos me observaban. Llegué y empecé a acariciarle la cara, comprobando que fuera real y no la peor de mis pesadillas. Cuando mi mente decidió que era cierto, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas como pude considerando los obstáculos. Empecé a besarlo desesperadamente, pero me detuve cuando hizo una mueca de dolor. Ese gesto me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero mantuve mi rostro lo más inexpresiva que pude. Me separé un poco de él.

-Yo también te amo Bella, siempre lo haré. No importa donde esté. Nunca olvides eso.

No esto no podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué me decía eso? Él no podía estar diciéndome que no había esperanzas.

-No te despidas Edward, ya verás como todo va a estar bien- le di un pequeño beso en mi nariz.

-Sí amor, todo estará bien a pesar de lo que pase- su rostro mostró tristeza y dolor, pero lo compuso rápidamente- en cuanto me quiten esto, me voy a desangrar completamente. Ya no hay remedio. Sólo te estábamos esperando, te tardaste un poquito.

Que estúpida había sido. Por mi culpa Edward había sufrido, pero lo que decía no podía ser. Estábamos en un hospital con cientos de doctores. Podían… tenían que hacer algo.

-No, Edward- dije entre lágrimas mientras él intentaba secarlas, no podía creer que él estuviera tan tranquilo- No. No me puedes dejar. No nos puedes dejar, yo te amo- llevé mis manos a mi vientre- y nuestro bebé te necesita.

Una pizca de alegría se asomó en sus ojos y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Bella, siempre lo has hecho- se le escapó una lágrima y se la limpié con un beso- En verdad eres perfecta- puso sus manos encima de las mías, en mi vientre. Ese gesto me llenó de ternura- y nuestro bebé también lo va a ser. Debes cuidarlo mucho. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- me dio un apasionado y tierno beso en los labios, sabiendo que ése iba a ser el último- Te amo Bella. Los amo- puso un beso en la palma de su mano y la regresó a mi casi inexistente pancita- Siempre los amaré. Sé que nos vamos a volver a ver, no llores. Adiós mi Bella.

-Yo también te amo, Edward. Por sobre todo- pegué mi frente con la suya, conteniendo toda la tristeza, desesperación y la impotencia que me embargaban.

-Te amo- Dijimos al unísono. Porque siempre fuimos un solo ser, unidos por nuestro amor.

-Adiós Edward- Dije mientras él inhalaba fuertemente, suspirando por última vez. Olí su esencia, aquella que nunca más iba a tener pero que siempre iba a recordar.

Sentí como su cuerpo se desplomaba y lo tomé de la cintura. Sentía mi corazón en pedazos pero no moría junto con él. Lo tomé de la cintura y empecé a llorar inconsolablemente encima de él. Intentando tenerlo aunque fuera solo unos segundos más a mi lado. Alguien me quitó de ahí, no sé quién.

No vi nada más.

Le lancé un beso a Edward antes de dejarme caer de rodillas.

-Adiós Edward, te amaré siempre- susurré.

Y ahí me quedé: tirada, derrumbada, con mi mundo desplomándose silenciosamente. Todo se volvía amargo mientras veía cómo se llevaban al amor de mi existencia para siempre.

Aunque me quedaban mis recuerdos y nuestro bebé. Sabía que iba a estar bien. Pero él ya no iba a estar nunca más tangiblemente. Y aunque tal vez todo iba a estar mejor, nada volvería a ser igual. Él se había ido de mi lado para no volver…

**FIN**

* * *

Mmm espero ke les haya gustado… review???


End file.
